Brumas the Bear
' Brumas the Bear' is a rare animal spawn in Red Dead Redemption. The location of Brumas may vary in singleplayer and multiplayer. Brumas is a large golden bear with a scar over his right eye. Given his large size and coloration it is very likely that Brumas is a Kodiak Bear. Singleplayer Location Brumas can be found at the top of Nekoti Rock or near Nekoti Rock, just north of Tall Trees in West Elizabeth. His "home" is the same location at Treasure Hunter Challenge Rank 10. If reaching the plateau and Brumas doesn't appear, pick the Violet Snowdrop plant just outside the cave; he'll then emerge. Brumas must be killed and skinned to complete Master Hunter - Rank 10, along with Gordo the Boar and Lobo the Wolf. Once he is dead, if looked at the right side of his face, it seems he doesn't have an eye there and is covered by many scars. Multiplayer Location In multiplayer, Brumas was located at Bearclaw Camp in Tall Trees. Brumas will appear after killing waves of bears that spawn. He is indicated by a red skull on the mini map. thumb|300px|right Loots New Austin Nuevo Paraiso West Elizabeth Tips & Tricks * Being mounted on a horse can be useful. * Snipe him with a headshot from a distance with the "Carcano Rifle". * Finding an open area is helpful to spot all the approaching bears. *There are small log cabins with big windows which the bears cannot attack through but still can shoot through the holes and see the bears before they even get close. * In multiplayer, get up the ramp in the broken down cabins. Use the higher ground to defeat the bears. Bring along other players to help spot and gather bears. * In singleplayer, aggressive animals do not attack vehicles, a one horse wagon is optimal for maneuvering up the path to the cave, with a chance of flipping. A two horse wagon can get up with some maneuvering, while a four horse wagon would be difficult. * Brumas has been known not to spawn after killing waves of bears. A simple solution is to leave the campground, then come back. This trick has worked for many players. * In single player, when finding him on or near Nekoti Rock, get the Buffalo Rifle and LeMat revolver. Go into Dead Eye and shoot him in the head with the Buffalo Rifle, then change to LeMat revolver. Paint him and that should kill him. Any sniper and Pump-action or Semi-auto shotgun will work too. *Occasionally in singleplayer, Brumas will have fallen off the path that leads up to the mountain above Nekoti Rock, and will have died. The player then just needs to skin Brumas to update and finish the Master Hunter ambient challenge. *Brumas cannot be killed by dynamite. Gallery 100_0998.JPG|Dead bears found near Brumas' vicinity. 100_1001.JPG|Brumas circling the player. 100_1003.JPG|Another shot of dead Brumas. 100_0999.jpg|Brumas' location as shown as a skull. Trivia *Brumas has a scar on his right eye, just like Akakabuto the legendary bear from the Silver Fang series. Once killed, looking the corpse sees that he is blind in his right eye. *Brumas' body is riddled with scars and wounds. Likely from previous attempts to hunt him and from fights with other bears. *Brumas is one of the strongest creatures in the game. He requires two headshots with the Buffalo Rifle to kill him. *In the mission For Purely Scientific Purposes, killing a bear while riding towards Bearclaw Camp, often this bear is Brumas. He may even appear if you have not reached that rank of the Master Hunter Challenges. However, skinning him will not yeild any of Brumas' unique items. He is simply Brumas in looks. *The most money from selling the animal parts and skin is $588, in Nuevo Paraiso. Category:Redemption animals Category:Animals Category:Hunting